Loadout's New Wheels
Petrified Forest As far as the optic can see are rows and rows of spindly metal structures, each consisting of a set of four masts in a wedge-shaped pattern that protrudes from deep beneath Cybertron's surface. The upper half of each mast has a thick, tightly-rolled wrapping of thin, fragile metal of varying sizes and colors from tiny delicate blue ones to gigantic red ones that tower overhead, like skeletal robots the size of Guardians. There are several that have frozen in the open position, their colorful "petals" fully unfurled though in many places ripped. Under the cold glitter of the starlight, the forest takes on the appearance of a dense stand of dark, scraggy statues in various sizes. The structures have closed up, petals furled tightly and retracted close to the masts. From within, it is difficult to see more than gaunt, frozen silhouettes. Dull, faded Dis glows weakly overhead but provides little more light than the stars. Loadout's automated distress beacon wails for a split second before it is sharply cut off again, as if an attempt had been made to kill it before it would raise any sort of alert. Last known location: Cybertron. Grimlock says, "Uh. Wait. Whut that?" Sergeant Encore says, "Crap I got something. Grim, tie First Aid up if you gotta we better move!" Sergeant Encore says, "Anyone else need a ride, I lift tyres in five minutes." Cybertron may be slowly coming back to life, but there is still a long way to go, and still long dead reminders of the fact that there's quite a bit of the metal planet's surface that remains dead, or at the least, in a form of 'hibernation' that may take a long, long time to reawaken from. The Petrified Forest is one such example of this, with mile upon mile of seemingly endless expanses of towering spires and ancient 'trees', if one can truly call them that. Loadout was here, as part of a small expedition of Autobots searching for old wreckages. Sometimes, even in this day and age, you can find treasures out here somewhere. A crashed and long forgotten star cruiser, the remains of an old convoy that was thought lost to millenia, maybe even the shattered out hulk of an old Guardian robot that was never fully salvaged as it would have been under normal circumstances. Either way, the last known position of the Autobot technician can be tracked to a series of particularly gargantuan 'spires' that rise high into the empty air of Cybertron's sky. Down past the 'treetops' on the forest floor below, the equipment that the team had deployed to help them search around is still present. Also still present, sadly, is the remains of one of the Autobots that had been accompanying Loadout, his body torn asunder and littering the area in three seperate halves. This doesn't bode well... Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as his body reconfigures itself into the form of an interstellar battleship. AC130U Spooky II Gunship cruises overhead at low altitude, his landing lights on full glare as he scans the forest below. His engines shake dust from the trees as he cruises closer, slowing to barely above stall-speed. His holographic crew are all scanning for signs of Loadout, and his rear ramp is dropped to allow those within to see. <> Sergeant Encore says, "Encore to Loadout, Encore to Loadout, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Loadout's radio is silent and not returning any feedback whatsoever. Offline. Inside Encore's cargo hold sits Sit-Com. "Hold on Loadout buddy, the cavalry's here!" he says. His wrist-TV is currently playing the opening theme of The A-Team. Grimlock doesn't waste time- he narrows his optic visor as he sees something outta the ordinary, and points. "There! Me Grimlock see somethings!" and with that, he leaps out of Encore's back hatch! He only slows himself down a little with his anti-gravs, landing with a *THOOM!* and a rattling of his armor plates. "Hn." Grimlock says, peering down at the thrice-rended Autobot on the ground. "Me Grimlock think this no look good." he hmms, and begins very important forensic response procedure. He nudges the body with his foot. Sergeant Encore continues to broadcast every five minutes. The soft hum of anti-grav generators can be heard emanating from an old modeled Autobot battleship. It's turns out to be Fortress Maximus, with Galen at the helm on his Cybertronian partner's bridge stations. At the right angle, Galen can be seen operating controls inside the bridge, "Nothing on sensors so far besides that Autobot remains." Eventually the battleship descends down further towards the "treelines" within the vicinity and Fortress Maximus' voice can be heard through the series of speakers mounted outside of his hull, << Intelligence reports is lacking in this area, it's hard to rule out Deecepticon involvement. >> There's no hope for the hapless Autobot, of course, as the nudged body turns over, revealing how it looks like he was torn apart first by seperating his top and bottom halves, then losing his entire shoulder and left arm into a third piece afterwards. There are signs of some struggle, and bits of metal armor plating littering about the clearing, but no other remains that can be seen right now. The equipment lays about more or less untouched, though some of it looks to be mangled, or having been chewed on in some fashion. Odd... AC130U Spooky II Gunship circles the area and scowls "Sit-com, bail wouldja? I wanna take a closer look." The big Autobot waits for the Junkion to jump out before he takes another low pass, transforming once he's sure he'll miss everyone and dropping like a rock. He lands with a loud WHAM, cratering the earth slightly. He he walks over to where Grimlock is examining the poor Gumby, peering at the body. "Poor bugger" He mutters. "Looks kinda like he got ate." Grimlock hmns, and tromps around the scene- he's no detective, like Nightbeat- but that doesn't stop him from trying. "Hnn. Terrorcons, maybe?" Grimlock says, poking at one of the chewed-on bits of machinery. "Them really bitey. Or, uuuuh, maybe that one Pretender guy who turn into dog." "Roger Dodger," Sit-Com says. He grabs a parachute. Thankfully, not the one in his aft. He jumps out. "GERRRRRRRRRONIMOOOOOOOO!" Encore shakes his head and looks over at grim "Nah, it's not Carni. I'd know 'is teef anywhere. I've 'ad 'em in me." As Fortress Maximus descends in altitude the sensor terminals within his bridge begins beeping, prompting Galen to furrow his brows and report, << Hey Bots, I'm starting to get radar interferences in some of the areas around here. >> Following Galen's comments, Fortress Maximus also chimes in his own response, << I'm adjusting my sensors to compensate. Odd, it's not a heavy duty interference that you'd expect from someone trying to jam our sensors. >> A few seconds later, Galen's sensor terminal beeps a few times in rapid succession as it picks something up after the Maximus' adjustments, << Well that did something. Guys, I'm reading a residual trail of ion particles in this area and leading off into the forest. Doesn't Loadout have a power source that outputs ionic energy? >> As Grimlock pokes and prods at the body while Galen announces his findings, the Dinobot Commander makes a small discovery of his own. A small, sharp piece of metal lodged in the underside of the deceased Autobot technician's upper torso that falls off in his hand. Grimlock hmns? And he crouches down, carefully (as he can manage, at least) drawing out something large, triangular, and shiny. He holds it up to the light for a few moments...and grunts. "Sharkticons." he mutters. "That what am kill that guy. Must be Quintessons! Me Grimlock hate Quintessons!" he growls, and looks over at Fortress Maximus. "Follow Ion-y thing! Me Grimlock crush stupid squid mans for taking gun-guy!" Encore blinks and then frowns, looking like he's just smelt something unpleasant. "Sharkticons? Quints? Well, fings did just get interestin'." The big flier's eyes narrow, taking on a slightly orange hue while he checks over his Bofors rifle. "Lead da way, Max. We got some Quints ta bust up, ain't we?" Sit-Com lands and transforms to cycle mode, the better to scoot around with. "Sharkticons here, sharkticons there, sharkticons everywhere," he says, "Get the shark repellant. And remember, if they come up to you, just punch them in the nose. Wait, do they even HAVE a nose?" Encore says, "I dunno, Sit-com, but I'mma bust their faces up if they get too close." Interstellar Battleship begins cruising towards the petrified forest slowly. Very slowly. Maybe it's time the Headmaster leader had his power distribution grid and propulsion systems overhauled? Soon one of Fortress Maximus' docking bays' doors opens up and his two drones, Gasket and Grommet, speeds out and drops onto the ground before racing off towards the forest ahead as a guide for the others, "Well just make sure you've properly identified your targets before pulling the trigger. I'd hate to have one of us shoot the remaining missing Autobots by accident. Just follow the drones, they'll guide you all faster than I can." Gasket and Grommet speeds off towards the petrified forest, although not fast enough that the other Autobots would lose sight of them. Grimlock grunts. "Yeah yeah, me Grimlock be careful." he says, and then tromps in behind Gasket & Grommet. "Sharkticons am easy to smash! Them Quintessons no build 'em very good. There just lots of thems, is all." he grunts. "No assembly required," Sit-Com says, "You get what you pay for. Easy come, easy go." The trail is faint, but easy enough to follow now that one knows what to look for. Perhaps somewhat sobering is the knowledge that for the trail to even be visible, Loadout must have been 'bleeding' energy in some form or another. Hopefully it was only a temporary problem. The trail leads further into the thick gathering of large 'trees', amongst the huge trunks and eventually making it impossible for those of a larger, aerial disposition to get easy access to the area. Still, Fortress Maximus' battleship mode provides a handy 'eye in the sky' until one comes to where the path of the ion trail eventually seems to lead. The base of one of the huge long dead metal 'trees' leans to one side, metallic roots snaking out in all directions like snakes that writhed their last in their death throes. A tunnel appears to form beneath the roots, actually having been widened by the passage of what must have been bodies in recent times, leading further down into the surface of Cybertron below. Here and there are a few signs of the planet slowly waking up. A dripping energon puddle here, a faint tendril of energy coursing through small natural crystal formations there. The tunnel below doesn't go far before it opens up into a much larger cavern, the path following a 'ledge' that gives a bird's eye view of the cavern, and where one of Cybertron's native life forms, a giant cyber-slug, slowly and patiently moves along, nibbling at dead metal wherever it comes, doing its part of the essential process of the planet recycling its surface into something more livable. Is this the sort of place someone would really hang out? Possibly, given the faint distant echo of electricity coursing through somewhere... Encore jogs behind Grim and the drones, looking around cautiously. He's got the Bofors rifle in hand and appears to be attempting to cover all directions at once, aiming the gun at random between trees incase of ambush. "Roger roger, Max. Let's keep 'em peeled, folks." He peers over the edge when he reaches it, rifle in hand, and perks an audio pickup. He pulls off his helmet to hear better, blinking. "Power. Arcing, I fink. Sounds high-voltage, but I can't be sure." Sergeant Encore says, "Loadout, Loadout, do ya copy?" Loadout's radio remains offline. Sit-Com says, "Loadout, speak to me buddy!" Grimlock says, "Him prolly got eaten!" Sergeant Encore says, "Not even gettin' a carrier wave. His radio's off, he can't hear us." Sergeant Encore says, "Nah mate, don't talk like dat." Fortress Maximus says, "The trail leads down that tunnel. Things don't look so great at the moment but try to think positive, and hope that it's only underground geographical interferences that's preventing him from communicating." Sergeant Encore says, "Would tame more'n a bunch o' dumb Quints ta take our Loadout down. Trust me on dat." The Junkcycle's ready to fire his capture net, in case they run into any nasties. "Want I should bait 'em? Then you can gank 'em?" "Hnn. Crowded." Grimlock says, ducking down to peer into the hole. He glances over his shoulder. "Them in there?" he asks- and without really waiting for confirmation, Grimlock brings out his energo sword, using its red glow as a torch as he fearlessly tromps down into the tunnel! ...even if he's got to duck and crouch a bit in the process. "Me Grimlock gon' crush thems all!" Encore says, "Nah mate, we wanna remain hidden as best we can. And not if I beat the scrap outta 'em first ya won't, Grim!" Galen can be seen going down the bridge's turbolifts once it becomes apparent that Fortress Maximus probably won't fit his fat aft through the hole in his main form. If the big guy can't follow, then his binary bonded partner will have to pick up the slack. Soon Galen can be seen dropping out of the same docking bay that Gasket and Grommet had previously sped out of earlier. Drop jets from the back of Galen's exosuit fires as he breaks his landing. A short moment later Cerebros' headless body is also dropped down to the surface nearby where Galen promptly transforms and merges with, "Maximus will have to stay up there, but I'll go along with the rest of you. Lead the way." The open cavern yawns to the side, still showing the giant cyber-slug dutifully munching away, oblivious to the Autobots that have descended down into its world. Equally oblivious to the -other- figures in the area. Multiple sets of optics peer out from the darkness as the AUtobots descent towards the sound of the high voltage power arcing. Shapes move in shadows, and then there's the glint of white teeth, eager, and hungry. And what's when it happens. The first figure drops from the ceiling, which has widened up now to allow for even the Dinobot to stand up straight with room to spare. And it's Grimlock that's the Sharkticon's target, as it tries to land right between the 'wings' on his back and hold on in an attempt to find something to munch down on! More of the sharkticons start to come up from the sides of the 'tunnel' where it opens up into the cavern beyond, effectively climbing up over the edge and thrashing about. Several clawed hands reach out to try and seize at the Junkcycle's tires, as two more leap up and hurl themselves hungrily at one of Encore's legs in an attempt to tackle the other big Autobot down! And last but not least, Cerebros, who is bringing up the rear, as half a dozen of the beasts leap up in their humanoid robot modes to cut off that avenue of retreat, only to transform and brandish their sharp teeth eagerly! Junk-Cycle finds his way into the tunnel and turns on his headlight. Daytime running lights just won't cut it here. "Hellooooo, anybody hoooome?" he calls out, "Snakes, are you out there? Huh? Snakes! I gotta go to the bathroom!" He's using a perfect imitation of Bill Cosby's voice. "FOUND THEM!" Before the Sharkticon on his back can really chow down, Grimlock wheels around and flings himself backwards, attempting go smash the sharkticon to bits between the wall and his massive bulk! And with his back to the wall, Grimlock makes a heroic stand, sweeping his blazing sword in wide arcs- either warding Sharkticons back, or perhaps cleaving them into little bits! "You Autobots better hurry, else me Grimlock gon' smash 'em all! Haw haw haw!" and he tosses a googly-eyed monstrosity to the side...is that dinobot having fun? Galen says,"Oh... I remember reading something about Sharkticons in the archives a while ago. Whatever you do, don't say, "Bah-weep-gra-wah-ni-ni-bun" alright?" Encore snarls at the two that leap up, slinging his rifle and grabbing at their 'fins'. If he does, he sams them together as hard as he can and begins to use them as weapons; grabbed by the tails, sharkticons make great flails. Or at least, Encore thinks so. With one in each hand, he begins to lay into any Sharkticons nearby. "I'mma Bust... your... heads... APART!" Sergeant Encore says, "I got a new universal greeting for these b#fzzt#s!" Sit-Com says, "Probably because they said it wrong" Cerebros jumps back in alarm as the dozens or so of Sharkticons makes their presence known behind him, "I know you mechs are busy over there at the front, but a bunch more of them just appeared in the rear too." The Nebulan controlled Autobot kneels down into a defensive position with his particle beam rifle at the ready. While he doesn't have nearly amount of experience that Fortress Maximus has in warfare, Galen is still nevertheless steeled by his years of duty as Nebulos' World Watchers' leader. Cerebros can be seeing pointing his weapon threatening at the Sharkticons, attempt to dissuade any from closing in on him, and firing at last whenever one of these savages tries to call his bluff. Suddenly, SHARKTICONS! The Junkcycle spins around, faced on all sides by big-mawed, tiny brained Sharkticons. "Awww, and I can only fire my net at one at a time!" he says, "Where's the Naga Siren's Sleep Spell when you need it?" He fires the net at the closest Sharkticon in order to give himself an opening to get back towards the others. Encore says, "Sit-com, can ya 'andle a Bofors?" It -could- be said that Sharkticons never learn their lesson, particularly where Dinobots are concerned. It's one thing when you've got an old codger of a Kup and one smarmy young Hot Rod cornered and you're drowning them with your numbers. Even -then- those Sharkticons took a fair number of losses as the two had fought back to back. Here they are attacking a trio of armed and ready warriors and the end result is somewhat predictable as first one gets squashed by Grimlock hurling himself against the wall, then two more go down as Encore starts swinging them around like they were his own personal play weapons. No one can fault them on their enthusiasm, however. As another is cleaved in half by Grimlock's sword, and still more are scattered like bowling pins as Encore works to clear an area around himself. More of the beasts start to crawl out of the wood....er, metalwork, trying to approach from the front and back both. Indeed, the ones in the rear do 'call' Galen's bluff, even as one of them is blown to smithereens by his rifle, the others scooting in low, jaws agape as they try to get close for a taste of that delicious, delicious metal! And of course, one Sharkticon struggles feebly amongst the pack, caught up in the net and so very, very confused as to why it can't move anymore. All of this is not going unnoticed. Gripping the edge of an open hatchway like a pair of hands, tentacles snake over the surface as small optics peer upwards. Those up front of the pack of Autobots -may- even catch a fleeting glimpse of the tentacled figure peeking around the corner before he turns and bolts back down the tunnel out of view in obvious alarm. Grimlock shakes a Sharkticon off of him, and looks over his shoulder briefly at the other Autobots. "C'mon! Me Grimlock say them sharky-cons have boss leader guy 'round here somewhere!" and with that, Grimlock transforms to his dinosaur mode! He's not at a hundred percent efficiency...but he doesn't need to be, with this kind of opponent! Teeth flashing, feet stomping, tail swinging, Grimlock barrels into the center of the chamber, an enormous engine of dinosaur destruction! This is his job. And slag if he doesn't love it. "RAAR!" Encore snarls and throws one of his Sharkticons after the vanishing figure. "OI! Get yer arse back 'ere before I drag it! Sit-com, Galen, can you 'andle a Bofors gun?" The large Autobot calls out. "Coz I just saw somefing go down that way. Optics, an' tentacles, didn't get a clear look at it." "ready, willing, and able!" Sit-Com replies, scooting over to Encore and transforming. Any snappy Sharkticons that nibble on Sit-Com might find his very armor to be very distasteful. Encore tosses his assault rifle to Sit-com "Be careful mate, she's got some kick to 'er." Cerebros finishes off the first Sharkticon that approaches him but opens its optics in response to Galen's surprise at the display of Shartkicon cunning. Or maybe it's just stubbornness? Either way, Galen commands Cerebros to blast away at the Sharkticons going for its legs and the Minibot-sized Autobot complies. The first Sharkticon is fired at with Cerebros' rifle, the second knocked away with a swift kick, but the third eventually drops Cerebros down onto his aft, "Ooof! Any signs of Loadout or the other Autobots, folks? Things are becoming a handful back here!" Having said that, Galen guides Cerebros' rifle's barrel at the closest Sharkticon again and resumes firing while on the ground. One way to effectively communicate to sharkticons is a method the Dinobots have perfected now over the years. Deal with creatures that have sharp teeth by showing them even -bigger- sharp teeth, and as the Dinobot charges into their midst, followed by the other transformers behind him, the Sharkticon crowd actually parts like the red sea to let him pass, hesitant to get on the business receiving end of those industrial-sized munchers. This gives an opportunity for the whole group to get past them, down the path and into the open hatchway before the Sharkticons start to pursue! A fleeting glimpse is caught of a figure straight ahead, tentacles flailing wildly as a second cavern opens up into a large underground laboratory, filled with old equipment in various states of repair. The tentacled figure gesticulates wildly to a raised platform, on which hovers the unmistakable egg-like shape of a Quintesson leaning over a surgical table. The place looks like a mixture between a medical bay, and the transformers equivelant of a shop of horrors. Several examples of the local wildlife; turbofoxes, petrorabbits, etc are caged up nearby. The dissected hulk of a giant cyber-slug also rests nearby, but most horrible of all are the various tables where certain figures of cybertronians are strapped down, in various forms of vivisection or hooked up to sinister looking machinery. There are several Decepticon seekers, some of the nameless Empties from Cybertron's dwindled civilian crowds...and a large cage where the rest of the Autobot survey team are currently locked up, no doubt awaiting their 'turn'. And Loadout himself is currently strapped against the far wall. Offline, and hanging upside-down, his chestplate wide-open and wires dangling downwards, all hooked up to deep inside of him. Those who were with him at the time he received his emergency 'transplant' will immediately recognize the special supercharger that the Autobot gun-medic had received, currently tapped and flashing brightly as it feeds power to the entire area. The Quintesson, has turned Loadout into nothing more than his power generator for this underground mad laboratory of his.... "Master!" The first tentacled figure squeals out in alarm. "We have interlopers!" The Quintesson barely looks up, rotating to show another of its three faces as it continues to work away on the open body of a Decepticon seeker in front of him. "Inconsequential! My work must not be disturbed. Guards, ELIMINATE THEM!" From alcoves to either side of the chamber, a half a dozen of the green-armored personal guards of the Quintessons emerge, letting loose with a flurry of firepower from their rifles as half of them transform into their crocodillian modes and lunge in an attempt to cut off the Dinobot in the lead! "Grr! Keep going!" Grimlock says, and he crashes into the bunch of Quintesson guard! "Me Grimlock holds them off!" And with that, Grimlock swings his tail around, trying to send the drones out of his way! He stomps to the side, and then spews out a stream of fire at the closest one- possibly not a good idea in such close quarters, but when did Grimlock ever care about saftey? "Get guys in cage! Me Grimlock crush Quintessons!" Encore tenses at the sight of Loadout strung up like that. If he was holding his Bofors at this point, he probably have broken it. It probably hurts the sharkti-flail, if it's still alive. He growls and takes a quick swig from one of his many flasks; Sit-com will recognise the smell as a particularly potent variant of Red Rage. The Sharkticon won't be online for much longer as the enraged gunship lunges towards one of the guards and attempts to batter him... or his head... towards the Quintesson. It's unlikely any of his friends have ever seen the big Autobot so angry. He begins to lay about himself with no concern for his own safety, making a bee-line for the Quint. "Unstring Loadout now... an' I might just kick the scrap out of you an' let you live." He growls, his optics a deep, angry orange hue, almost every hint of blue gone. "Keep 'im strung up like that an' I promise you you'll wish you'd never set foot on dis planet." Sit-Com takes the gun handed to him by Encore. He fires it at the sharkticon hordes as they pass, not merely content to let Grimlock's fangs do the talking. When they get to the chamber of torture and experimentation, Sit-Com jawdrops. "Someone call PETA! Or Earth First! Wait, isn't that Cybertron First?" Cerebros eventually clears away enough of the Sharkticons, who were trying to make a feast out of his legs, to get back onto his feet and follow the other Autobots down the path and eventually into the open hatchway. Cerebros' facial expression contorts into that of shock, in response to Galen's emotions, "This place is a butchery." Before Galen can comment any more, the Quintesson's guards appears and he quickly guides Cerebros into evasive action against the stream of weapons fire coming their way. Being unable to contribute anything significant in the form of offensive firepower for the other Autobots, Galen has Cerebros do the only other thing he can and that is to wait for an opening an attempt to make a run towards the cage containing the captured Autobots. One of the crocodillians halfway melts under the barrage of flame, while the other two leap up in an attempt to latch onto either side of Grimlock and try to pull him to the ground! It's a struggle of the primitives in its finest in the confined spaces as servos whine, flames crackle and teeth snap and tear at armor mixed with the snarls of beasts at war! What Sharkticons are left bring up the rear of course, crowding towards the opening in an attempt to get at the flanks of the Autobots, while the three untransformed guards continue to fire away. One of them goes down, hunched over as Encore crashes into him with his improvised 'mace', and is then sent flying over a series of tables, spilling Cybertronian bodies and spare parts where he passes, until he crashes down on the tentacled Quintesson minion who is squashed outright under the guardsman's weight. The other two try to take cover and put up a volume of fire in return! "Nooo! MY EXPERIMENTS! You foools, what have you done!?" The Quintesson's faces rotate to one that expresses pure outage, as the egg-shaped being jets left, then right to avoid some incoming fire, before starting to jet backwards. "I chose this place to avoid interference! I chose so carefully and you're ruining EVERYTHING! Destroy them, DESTROY THEM I SAY!" One tentacle lashes out to tap a button on a console. A surge of power rushes through the cables leading into Loadout's chest, following the cords until they reach the three dead Decepticons to which they are attached. The bodies shift, then start to move on their own, getting up off the table with jerky movements before they reach out and grab their weapons. Three seekers with rifles also open fire...one has an arm blown away in the return fire, but doesn't seem to feel it. Another of the crocodillian guards goes down, his head blown clear off of his shoulders, but the 'dead' seekers keep moving despite any damgage they take. It's like having a shootout with zombies...that are still attached to Loadout's chest through the cables on their backs. "SHAME ON YOU!" Sit-Com shouts at the Quintessons, "Experimenting on these poor helpless creatures! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Dear primus, he sounds exactly like Sailor Moon... Encore snarls quietly and keeps on making a beeline for the Quint, drawing his pistol with his right hand. He begins to take pot-shots at the crocodillan guards, ignoring the Seekers, and no doubt the damage being done to himself, as he charges towards his target. Anything, friend or foe, that crosses his path, will get a taste of the Sharkti-mace. Encore is ANGRY. His intention is to get close enough to grab the Quint by its neck-equivalent and squeeze until either it stops fighting, or it calls off its minions. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." He growls through gritted teeth, warning his friends. He's probably stamping down hard enough to leave footprints Robot T-Rex! is pulled down! Oh, First Aid's going to be mad at him. Still, the good news of it is, Grimlock is very heavy. And gravity on Cybertron still works. *KREEUNCH!* Grimlock lands atop one of his crocodillian assailants, and growls, rolling around on the floor as more of the drones mob him- and then he takes a couple of blasts from the zombiecons! Oh dear. "Grr! Me Grimlock gon' destroy YOU!" he says, chomping his teeth down on a Sharkticon's leg. "...once me get over there!" The reanimation of the dead Seekers forces Cerebros to break off from his attempt to get to the caged Autobots and instead jump for cover to avoid their weapons fire, "It probably would've been a better idea to not have chosen a planet where the natives can fight back, Quintesson!" With that said, Cerebros pops out of cover to lay down a brief spray of particle beam fire at the Seekers. A crushed crocodillian under Grimlock's body, and that leaves only one to really continue fighting the Dinobot commander. To its credit, the creature holds on as tightly as it can, teeth chomped against the dense armor of his shoulder and trying to do some sort of extra damage in the process. Unfortuantely (for the guard that is) the thrashing Dinobot is NOT co-operating in being a good chewtoy that sits still, and it can only thrash its tiny arms in frustration as it tries to get a good, proper hold! A seeker-zombie loses its head...and keeps firing back at Cerebros. Another one is blasted straight through...and keeps firing back. The whole time, the cables in their backs glow with energy that flows from where Loadout is still bolted up against the wall, running into his chest, his supercharger providing the near constant flow of power they need to keep functioning. "Keep away from me, you wretched beast!" The Quintesson snarls out as Encore lunges forward, trying to dance back out of reach, but smacking against a railing behind it in its bid to escape. Two things happen then in quick succession, as the Autobot's fingers grab hold of the front of its face, the angry one, just at the time the last remaining humanoid-guard makes a dive and grabs onto Encore's legs in an attempt to pull him back! An epic three-way tug of war proceeds between the figures, that meets an inevitable end with the screech of tearing metal, followed by a shriek of pain from the Quintesson. The angry-face tears free in Encore's hold, ripping away from the ovoid body, which jets backwards and immediately flips to another of his two remaining visages. "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He squeals, tentacles flailing wildly as he rapidly jets back and down a side-passage that opens in the wall. A QUintesson ALWAYS has an escape path planned, afterall. "You'll rue the day, you fools! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED DOCTOR STEINICUS! RAAAA..." His voice is cut off as an armored door slams down behind him with a heavy *BOOM* of impact. With the Quintesson gone, the seeker-zombies suddenly lurch, then turn and begin shooting at ANYTHING in sight, the guards, the sharkticons...even each other, as well as the Autobots in question! Robot T-Rex! grrs! He rolls to his feet, and transforms in the process- all the better to deliver a savage punch right at the last crocodillian's mouth! Grimlock wastes little time, however- he soon brings out his Energo sword, and barrels towards the zombiecons- lasers impact his armor- but he soon grabs at one of the seekers- and he hacks not at the thing's body, but rather the cable connected to him! "Me Grimlock stop thems!" he declares. Galen says, "Anyone else see those cables on the back of the Seekers? They're wired up to Loadout, I'm not sure what it is but I'd wager severing those cables will be better for Loadout than not. Thing is, I don't got a shot from my angle!" "I wanted DOTA, not DOOM 3!" Sit-Com complains, "Because I do a mean Drow Ranger!" He s tarts firing at the "zombies". "How do we stop em?" Sergeant Encore says, "Da Quint's MINE." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock cut one with sword!" The result of Grimlock severing the cable is instantaneous. The 'zombie' lurches once, then proceeds to topple over, crashing to the ground and never to move again. The other two, of course, react to the Dinobot's nearby movement, turning and aiming their weapons at him! Encore rips the Quint's face off with a snarl, keeping it in his hand. His other fist pummels down on the Guard's head until he either stops moving, or lets go. When that happens, he goes over to Loadout and begins unplugging wires, starting to calm down now he's hurt the one who did this to his friend. He's not a happy clappy chappy right now, of course, but he's let off some steam and the Red Rage has worn off. "We'll getcha out of 'ere soon mate." Sergeant Encore says, "Medic!" Grimlock says, "Him Loadout am medic!" Grimlock says, "Er, wait." Cerebros slips out of cover once the remaining two Zombiecons have their attention directed at Grimlock and moves off towards to back of one of them, firing a few shots at the exposed wires. Fortress Maximus says, "I'll be able to perform field repairs once you've gotten them into me. How is Loadout and his team doing?" Sit-Com gets out his tricorder and waves it over Loadout and the others. It whirrs and beeps like an old Star Trek one. Sergeant Encore says, "Scratch one Quint's face. 'e' ain't gonna be 'appy with me. We're workin' on unpluggin' Loadout from... well..." Grimlock grunts, and uses the deactivated zombiecon as a shield! He takes a few steps back, and grunts- nodding over at Cerebros. "Hurry up! Me Grimlock think this dead guy am bad shield." and a chunk of wing flies off! Sit-Com says, "Saucer of milk, table three." The other two Zombiecons aim their weapons at Grimlock at point blank range, fingers squeezing on the triggers...until the shots from Sit-com and Cerebros both impact against their backs, destroying the cables in short order, sending them toppling forward onto the ground. The last of the guards are down for good as well, and the QUintesson 'minion' was squashed under one of their bodies. This leaves only the remaining Sharkticons...leaderless, and severely dwindled in number. It doesn't take them long before they take stock of the situation... ...not long later, Fortress Maximus no doubt gets a prime aerial view of several dozen damaged Sharkticons streaming out from underground in full retreat, scattering as they flee off into the wilderness! Hasn't this happened several times in the past now? Cybertron must be starting to get a respectable 'native' population of wild Sharkticons building up at this rate... The cables are easy enough to unplug from Loadout's chest, the Autobot gun medic still inert for the moment, no doubt put into some form of offline mode while he was serving as the Quintesson's personal power generator. In the cage nearby, the two other members of the survey team look on. They want to be free, but they know that they'll be released in a moment anyway while Loadout is tended to. "The Sharkticons jumped us before we had a chance to do anything and brought us down here!" One of them explains from the cage, "That Quint started experimenting on him and was getting really excited about something, even took out his transformation cog..." He points over towards a nearby table where, sure enough, amongst the other spare parts is a transformation cog laying in place. "...but then he found out Loadout had a personal generator and decided to use him for that instead. I don't know what he was messing with, he kept a journal on that terminal over there!" Fortress Maximus says, "Looks like you guys really made an impact down there. I'm seeing Sharkticons retreating up to the surface." Encore looks over at Sit-com. "In the stock of the Bofors there's a flask of Mellow Yellow. I need it." He sounds snappy, angry. Understandable; while he and Loadout have had their differences, in an odd way, he respects, and indeed considers the cannon-medic a good friend of his. He goes over into a corner and sits down, giving the Autobot explaining a slight nod, before lighting up an enercigar. He takes short, angry puffs, trying to vent the anger that even now screams at him to go chasing after the Quintesson to beat him up even more. He looks at the face in his hand. When he's calmed down, he'll probably find it funny. The face, of course, was the Quintesson's stern 'angry' face, as it glares back at Encore impotently in all its stern Quint glory! Sit-Com reaches into the bofors and gets out the Mellow Yellow. He gives it to Encore. "Bottoms up!" he says. Now he sets about repairing the injured. Encore takes it, only just managing to keep enough restraint to avoid snatching it from Sit-com's hand. He takes a deep draught. "Get Loadout online. If not possible, tell me." Grimlock grunts, and glances around as the brawl stops. He heads on over and neatly slashes through the lock holding the rest of the Autobots, and hmns. "Find sciencey stuff." he says, looking around. "For, uh. Science guys." Cerebros lacks the technical know-hows that Fortress Maximus does and wisely leaves the job of unhooking Loadout to Sit-Com while he goes over to retrieve the transformation cog that the caged Autobots were talking about, "We don't need everyone crowding around Loadout, let's get the rest of the Autobots out of those cages." As Sit-Com inspects Loadout, he whistles. "Someone touched the sides!" he remarks, "They took out his funny bone and put it back funny!" He examines the Autobot's transformation cog. "This doesn't look good," he says. Encore grunts "You want me to carry him back to Max?" The other Autobots are, thankfully, unharmed. And grateful to be free no less. Dusting themselves off, they step back as Loadout is taken down off of the wall and assessed, laying still for the moment as the Junkion looks him over, and looks over his transformation cog when it's brought over as well. The technicians can't help but poke around a bit too, careful not to get TOO close to some of the gruesome discoveries nearby, but curious enough to see if the QUint left any interesting technology behind that could be used. "Dunno what they did, but I'm going to put it back properly," Sit-Com says. He jiggles Loadout's transformation cog until it is seated back properly and clicks into place in the housing. Loadout's optic visor takes a moment to blink, then comes online with a bright blue flash, his entire body jerking once before it settles back again. A moment later, he lifts one hand to rest on the top of his head, as he slooowly sits up. "What....where? What happened? Oh no, QUINTESSON!" Memory suddenly comes flooding back as alarm paints his features. Loadout comes back on the radio with a hiss of static. Cerebros gives Sit-Com a pat on the back, "I know you'll take good care of him, Sit-Com. I'll head on ahead and help prep Maximus up for the rest of you guys who needs repairs." Having said that, the minibot-sized Autobot disappears into the tunnels again. Sit-Com says, "IIIIIT'S ALIIIIIVE!" Sergeant Encore says, "Loadout?" Loadout says, "I...I feel...like I've been turned inside-out. Where's the Quintesson!?" Sergeant Encore says, "I'unno mate, but I got one of 'is faces in me 'and." Encore holds up the face he ripped off the Quint with a smirk, standing up. He's evidently much calmer as he walks over to Loadout, still holding the Angry Face. He plans on keeping it, and mounting it on his wall. He holds his other hand out to Loadout, suspecting the medic won't mind the fact he's smoking a cigar, for once. "Welcome back mate." Grimlock hmns. "ME Grimlock say it time to go!" he says, and tromps for the door. "Me gots other plannings to do." he mulls. "...but 'least me Grimlock on cybertron now. Me have ideas!" he nods, and looks back at the other 'bots. "C'mon!" "His warranty expired. No money back guarantee," Sit-Com says to Loadout, pointing at Encore's new prize. Then he nods at Grimlock. "OK chief, lead the way." Loadout takes the offered hand, giving a nod, and then a bit of a grimace at the....face. "Eeeyugh. I can't imagine why you'd want to keep -that- grotesque thing..." he makes another disgusted expression, then trails off as Grimlock talkes about getting out of here. "Right, I'm not about to argue in the slightest." Neither are the two other technicians, who both transform down into their vehicular hovercar modes. But it's then that Loadout does pause, looking down at himself. "Wait, something doesn't feel right. Or...different. Something...extra." To a transformer of any kind, it's instinct. To be as familiar with your alternate modes as a human is with their own two feet. Loadout has gotten very familiar with his gun mode the last few months, and he feels nothing has changed there. But there's still something...extra. What he does next is more or less, by instinct. "Wait, I...I think..." Hands retract inwards...body starts to shift. "NNnrgh, I can...I think..." Body begins to fold in as he keeps transforming. Empty wheel wells flip around. Large armored road tires emerge, Loadout keeps dropping downwards, until the moment that all -four- tires hit the ground. He can best be described as something not unlike an off-road monster truck with a Cybertronian surface to it, the telltale angled armor of transformer technology. An open bed in the back, and on the hood of the truck...a large top of the supercharged engine sticking up, complete with extra pipes swept backwards. His 'engine' comes to life with a dull *ROOOOOAR* but even it can't drown out his sudden shock and surprise. "What...did...did -I- do that!?" Loadout says, "I can't...I feel..." Loadout says, "Tires..." Loadout says, "I have tires...ON THE GROUND!" Second-in-Command Ultra Magnus says, "Have they restored your former alternate mode Loadout?" Encore laughs and cheers "Ya got yer wheels back, Loadout!" He grins widely, pumping a fist in the air. But he decides it's not done and, glancing at Loadout for permission, wires the Quint's angry face to the front of his new form, being careful not to obstruct the air intakes or anything like that. He steps back and takes a look, nodding with approval. "Perfect 'ood ornament, I fink." Sergeant Encore says, "Um, I'unno, but 'e's a bangin' truck now." Loadout says, "I can't...belive this. That Quintesson must have...no, no wait. That's impossible. I couldn't have been rebuilt but..." Loadout says, "I mean, it's not my alternate mode. BUT I HAVE TIRES! I...I still have the other mode too? Yes, yes I could transform -again- if I wished." Sit-Com says, "They can rebuild him. They have the technology." Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah, but I fink 'e's worth a lot more than six million dollars, Sit-com." The truck rumbles in place, getting used to the feel of the power coursing through him. Despite the grotesque surroundings, Loadout can't help but be giddy. Be overjoyed. He has TIRES, and he can feel the ground underneath them again! He's so overjoyed that he doesn't even get completely squicked out as the Quintesson face gets attached to his front end. Because he totally -would- under normal circumstances. "I can't believe it! I can't, I thought I would never again....I CAN TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT AGAIN!" Grimlock peers after Loadout. "Hnm. Him no can do that before, right?" he asks- then shrugs, and heads on out! Loadout says, "Well then! I...am going to DRIVE back to base, that is what I'm going to do! And then, THEN I'll figure out how Sit-Com woots! "Yes, transform and rooooolllll ouuuuut!" he says, taking to his motorcycle mode. Encore grins at Loadout and takes his Bofors back from Sit-com (before he transforms) and sprints down the tunnel so /he/ can transform and roll out, too. "I hear dat. I don't fink we've 'eard da last of dat Quint, either. 'e's not gonna be 'appy wiv me, an'... well, let 'im be un'appy. I've got plenty o' 40mm shells wiv 'is name on it." Autobot Message: 3/163 Posted Author Personal Status Fri Mar 18 Loadout ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Loadout on the screen, standing with his hands behind his back, staring at the camera. "First of all, I would like to extend my gratitude to Fortress Maximus, Grimlock, Encore and Sit-Com for coming to the rescue of my survey team after we were jumped and taken into custody by a mad Quintesson scientist who had established a hidden laboratory deep within the Petrified Forest on Cybertron. Though sadly, the Sharkticons destroyed one member of the surveying team beforehand, the rest of us all escaped with minimal damage and a very dangerous individual was stopped. We may not have seen the last of this Quint, but his plans for the moment have, thankfully, ended." He takes a moment to straighten up, then nods his head. "Regretfully I spent most of the time unconscious, so I was not aware of what was going on. But after going over the personal logs of the QUintesson afterwards, I have pieced together what he did to me. Before he discovered my on board generator and decided to use me to provide power to his underground laboratory of horrors, it would appear he was intending to experiment upon me, thinking I was a triplechanger. I naturally, at first, thought this was absurd, but was unable to convince him otherwise before he put me offline and began to...well, mess around with me. What is strange however, is that it turns out...he was actually right about me." Loadout rubs at the back of his head. "It would appear that back when I was discovered by Rodimus and Whirl and underwent my rebuilding by the automated repair systems of my stasis pod, my original vehicular form was not eliminated as I previously thought. I was given the weapon mode which I had become accustomed to recently in addition, and because I was equipped with a standard transformation cog, I was unaware that the vehicular mode was still inside of me. It wasn't until this Quintesson got modifying my cog while experimenting with me, and Sit-Com reinstalled it, that I suddenly discovered the truth. It appears that, once again, I have tires and can run the road with the rest of the Autobots." He can't help but suddenly grin at that. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am. Of course, this means I still have access to my weaponized mode as well, as distasteful as I may find it. I am well aware of how helpful it can be when necessary, so I shall not let it go to waste, I assure you. Nonetheless, even though my vehicular form appears a little more different now, I am extremely happy that I am now significantly more mobile. This about sums up the nature of my report, and I look forward to getting back to work as soon as possible. Loadout, out." *BLIP*